


Spider

by PutOnTheSuit



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), Zendaya (Musician)
Genre: Blurb, Plane Ride, cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 13:32:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14426457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PutOnTheSuit/pseuds/PutOnTheSuit
Summary: While on the press tour, Tom spots a spider and it’s up to Zendaya (Laura was sleeping and Harrison was too busy laughing his butt off at Tom) to try and calm the poor guy.





	Spider

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a post from tumblr , lmao SM:H and cast basically own me at this point it’s a problem, cursing, I don’t really know how to write Laura or Jacob I’m sorry if some of this is a bit of a stretch, blurb, actually I’m sorry if this is a stretch in general lmao this is what happens when you inspire a crappy writer, dramatic!Tom is the best Tom don’t @ me on this

 

Zendaya, Jacob, Tom, Laura, and Harrison were on a jet to another venue that was a part of the press tour. Because the flight was four hours long, there was plenty of time to nap, read,  ~~mess around with snapchat filters~~ , and just talk. Z, of course, opted for alternately napping and reading for the trip while the other three hung around. She’d normally talk and have fun, but having to do so much press, continue to keep tabs on the planning for K.C. Undercover, and other things, was taxing and she needed sleep.

And so it was a fifteen-minute nap, read, fifteen-minute nap, read, repeat. She was currently on the cusp of a nap when she was jolted awake by a (not-so-manly) scream followed by a dull  _tHUNK_  on the floor. Her head was instantly perked up, and she would be lying if she said that she wasn’t annoyed at not getting sleep.

Laura was still sleeping—the girl was a heavy sleeper—despite Tom being on the floor looking like a cat that just saw a particularly large zucchini.

“You ate  _shit_ , mate!” a doubled-over Harrison managed to yell out amidst fitful giggles (the little shit).

Laura rubbed her eyes and sat up with a tired expression. “Guys, could you keep it down? I’m trying to sleep. It’s gonna be a long day when we land and-”

Her sentence was cut short when she looked over to see Jacob’s shoulders shaking with uncontrollable laughter and Tom scrambling to get back onto a seat, still extremely terrified from the look on his face. She gave the boys and blank look before moving to another seat on the jet to get more sleep. “Y’all need to keep it down…”

Zendaya looked Tom up and down, still groggy from sleep, and asked him, “The hell’s gotten into you?”

Jacob managed to stave off the pissing-himself-cus-he’s-laughing-so-hard laughter and waved a hand in Tom’s general direction. “The spider just wanted to be his friend but then Tom wanted to be an asshat and knock it off-”

“That spider landed on my neck!” he interjected before Jacob could finish. “It was out for blood and it was out for  _me_ ,” he said gravely, pointing at himself with a grim expression.

“Okay, sure  _Spider_ -Man,” snorted Harrison, earning himself a half-hearted punch in the shoulder.

“It’s a good thing you didn’t land on your face, dude. We can’t have you getting a broken nose again, your perfect face would be ruined!”

“Yes, Jacob, because we’re worried about my face when a spider tried to  _kill me_.” Tom threw his hands up in the air exasperatedly, flopping back down onto his seat and pulling his knees close to his chest. He started laughing a bit at himself and shook his head when Harrison brought out his phone. Harrison, being the little shit that he was, snapped a picture of himself pointing at Tom curled up in the fetal position.

“Mark my words, if you all end up dead because of that  _damn_  spider, don’t say I didn’t warn you.” he paused to look at Harrison who was, by the way, laughing his ass off yet again and grinned despite himself. “Especially you, you  _twat_.”

“How did a spider get on the plane, anyway?” Zendaya asked, trying to stifle her laughter. “I mean,” she put a hand up defensively, “not that I’m complaining, because y’all got to see Mr. I-Broke-My-Face here almost bust his nose again, but-”

“I did  _not_  break my nose, excuse you!”

“‘I dId noT BrEaK My NoSe ExCuSe yOu!’” she cut him off by imitating him, crappy English accent and all, before laughing and continuing on. “But seriously, did it hitch a ride on one of our bags and scurry around till it found a place to hang around?”

Tom visibly shivered at the thought of so many legs skittering around the plane, making her laugh more.

“Can’t wait till we get off this bloody plane,” he mumbled under his breath, obviously not as amused about his predicament as the rest of the group was.

 


End file.
